


Saying Farewell

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, First Age, Valinor, War of Wrath, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of Finarfin's departure for Middle-earth to fight in the War of Wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Farewell

His armour was packed, ready to be taken to the ship: He and Eärwen had decided together, in long, tense discussions, that he should lead his host to Middle-earth personally.

Finarfin turned to his wife and drew her in for a last, wordless embrace.

At length she whispered, her voice threatening to break, “Bring them back to me, please! Bring our children home!”

He had to blink a few times. “Eärwen, you know I cannot promise...” He stopped, shook his head helplessly. “I will try to find them.”

He dropped a kiss on her brow. Her lips.

Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> _30.06.06 B-drabble for Marta, who requested a drabble on quests and journeys involving our favourite character(s). Also a prequel to my story[“Father and Daughter”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072914)._


End file.
